Griffin's Revenge
by needtowrite
Summary: What I think should have happened after the film ended. I know there's a lot of this about, but this is my take. Basically, Griffin hates everyone and he wants revenge. Also, a new character in chapter two. Rated T for safety and Griffin's potty-mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jumper. If I did, this would have happened. Roughly.**

**A/N: I bought Jumper the other day, because had I enjoyed it in the cinema. After I watched it, I felt the same outrage that they hadn't saved Griffin. So I've done it for them. I hope you like it.**

**Griffin's Revenge **

**Chapter 1 - Surviving**

David Jumped, leaving Griffin stranded in a pylon. Griffin groaned. It's your own fault for trusting the bastard, he told himself. You trust people, you get killed. That's just the way the world works.

The darkness was coming, called by the electricity powering through Griffin's body. It hovered at the edge of his sight, the edge of his consciousness. He knew he had seconds. But there was nothing he could do. Suddenly, the electric surges stopped, leaving him shaking and helpless. The darkness closing in, he looked along the line of pylons. One teetered, then fell, the shock waves reverberating through Griffin's body in place of the electricity.

"I love Chechnya," Griffin gasped. His vision was blurring, and he knew he didn't have much time. He had to Jump somewhere safe, he couldn't kill Roland in this condition, bomb or no bomb. The lair wasn't safe anymore, and home had never been safe. But there was one place he could go. Griffin Jumped.

Griffin woke suddenly. It was dark, and silent. He stood up carefully, groaning, then limped forwards. Reaching for the cord he knew was there, he pulled it, and light flooded into his starved retinas. Griffin cried out, and shielded his eyes until he became accustomed to the light. Here was safety. Here, was home.

Griffin looked around the room, his brain slower than usual from the electricity. Although he had trained himself, over the years, to be almost immune to the Paladin's weapons, a pylon carried a much higher voltage. He would be lucky if he was back to normal in a week. Your own bloody fault, thought Griffin bitterly.

The walls were covered in shelves of different sizes. Some held currency, some were stacked high with pictures, pictures that had been organized once upon a time, but now lay in a haphazard, chaotic mess. Others carried tools, hammers, baseball bats, Paladin weapons. The whole room stank of rot and neglect.

This had been Griffin's first bolt-hole, before the lair. It was a disused service room underneath a main road, fairly close to where he had lived before Roland had destroyed his life. Before Griffin had found it, the only way in had been a manhole cover. Now, the only way in was to Jump. Griffin had taken a barrel of cement and covered the entrance with it, smoothing it down so that it just looked like another patch of roadworks. Then, over several months, he had collected all the things he might need from various banks, shops and safehouses. When he had started to hunt Roland, he had realised that he would need a bigger space, and moved to his desert lair. But this had remained his hide-away, where no-one could find him.

Griffin staggered across the room, reaching for a backpack hanging on the wall. At least, it should have been on the wall. But Griffin's younger self hadn't exactly been the tidiest Jumper ever. Swearing to himself, he stooped and swiped the bag off the floor. Then, more slowly now, he rifled through the money, taking about £100's worth in each currency. Depositing these in the bag, Griffin then moved to his picture wall, and found the shelf labelled 'Paladin'. But, once again, his past failed him. The pictures were all jumbled up. Griffin grabbed the few that were relevant, hoping that he might be able to pick up some more up-to-date ones from the lair later after all the fuss had died down. Finally, he reached the tool wall, and picked up a few of his favourites. The baseball bat, the mallet, the pickaxe, and, surprisingly, the Paladin 'zapper', as he called it, the one that trailed electric cables and could stop an experienced Jumper in their tracks. This was his personal favourite, using the Paladin's own weapons against them.

Griffin turned, smiling grimly. First, he would destroy the Paladin. Then, he would find David and his girlfriend, and make them pay for leaving him to die.

"You can run, but you can't hide," whispered Griffin as he Jumped to revenge.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Review and get cyber cookies! Next chapter, a new character.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jumper.**

**A/N: This seems to be turning into Griffin the Sleepy, but what the hey. A slightly more relaxed chapter now, owing to the fact that Griffin was left to die. Grrr.**

**Chapter 2 - Meeting Falcon**

Griffin landed, staggering slightly. He was in a small room, with purple walls, and bookshelves everywhere. Although most of the bookshelves did, indeed, contain books, several were full of neat piles of money and photographs.

Turning, he saw the sleeping body of a girl. He smiled. This girl was different to the others. She would never betray him. She couldn't. Most likely, she would join him in his quest for retribution. And together, they would burn the Paladins.

Griffin knelt by the bed and gently shook the girl's shoulder. She moaned softly and turned her head, the movement causing light to reflect off the tear tracks running down her cheeks. Griffin saw them, and frowned. Wiping them away with a thumb, he shook her shoulder again. No reply. Griffin stood up and looked around the room. Spotting what he wanted, he grabbed the glass of water and flung it at the sleeping girl.

Spluttering, the girl heaved herself upright. Before she could Jump, Griffin grabbed her wrist.

"Griff?" asked the girl uncertainly.

Griffin smiled. "Hey, Falcon."

Suddenly, the girl's hand snapped out and punched Griffin in the face.

"Whoa!" Griffin cried. "What was that for?"

Falcon was sitting up properly now, eyes open. She glared at Griffin. "I wonder," she said sarcastically. Griffin shrugged, confused. "Ok. First, you leave me in a shack, handcuffed to a safe, threatening me with death if I follow you. Again. Then, when I finally get out and Jump to the lair -"

"Which I told you not to do," Griffin reminded her.

"When I finally get out and Jump to the lair," Falcon continued, ignoring him, "I find that you've crashed a bus into it, set it on fire, let it be invaded by Paladins, got rid of my bomb and disappeared. I thought you were dead!"

"Not my fault," Griffin interjected.

Falcon crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "So who's fault was it?"

"There was another Jumper," Griffin explained. "David. He was trying to rescue his girlfriend from a bunch of Paladins -"

"Bad move."

"- and I agreed to help him on the grounds that he wanted Roland dead too."

At the sound of the Paladin's name, Falcon stiffened. "So … is he dead?"

"I don't know. I wanted to blow them all to Timbuktu, hence the removal of your bomb, but he disagreed cos his girlfriend was still in there. We had a fight, and he Jumped me into a pylon in Chechnya."

Falcon winced. "Ouch."

"Yeah. But someone cut down one of the other pylons and the power went, so…" he spread his arms, wincing slightly, "here I am."

Falcon looked at him properly for the first time, cradling his head in her hands.

"You're an idiot," she muttered. Griffin scowled, but let it pass. Falcon pulled the neck of his T-shirt down, then sighed. "Do you like this T-shirt?" she asked, tilting her head.

Griffin shrugged. "It's a T-shirt." Falcon nodded, then suddenly grabbed the neck in both hands and ripped it down the middle. "Hey!" Griffin protested.

"You've got burns all over you," Falcon explained. She stood up from the bed, then helped Griffin onto it. "Lie down," she ordered. "I'll get the stuff." She walked out of the room. "And take your clothes off," she yelled back.

Griffin sat up, shocked. "What? All of them?"

Falcon stuck her head back round the door. "You can leave your underwear on," she allowed, grinning mischievously. Griffin hesitated for a moment, then shrugged, and began to undress.

Falcon came back, carrying an assortment of bandages, plasters, creams and pills. Kneeling beside the bed, she presented him with a small packet of painkillers. "Your favourite," she said with a grin. Griffin popped a couple of pills out and threw them in his mouth, swallowing them dry. Then he lay back, half-asleep now as the exhaustion returned, watching Falcon through half-closed eyes. She bent over him, rubbing in the burn salve, sticking on plasters, and wrapping the few burns that needed a more substantial covering.

Her brown shoulder-length hair slipped forwards and she brushed it back irritably. Griffin smiled, and Falcon's dark brown eyes glanced at his face, before returning to his torso. "You're beautiful," he said softly, surprising himself.

Falcon snorted softly. "And you're delirious," she replied.

"No arguments there," Griffin murmured. Falcon smiled as Griffin drifted off, exhausted but relaxed, knowing that, finally, he was safe.

**A/N: So what do you think? The magic button below dispenses happy vibes if you press it. It's the one that says 'review'. Give it a try. Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jumper. *dramatic sigh***

**A/N: Sort of a filler chapter, this one, but it has to be done.**

**Chapter 3 - Boxes**

Griffin woke to the sound of crashing. He leapt out of bed, groaning as his nerve endings reminded him that leaping probably wasn't a good idea. Hearing another crash, he Jumped to the door and peered out, hanging onto it for support.

Falcon was throwing plastic and metal boxes around in the next room, apparently looking for something. Griffin winced as the sound assaulted his eardrums. "Oi, do you mind," he shouted above the racket, "some of us are trying to sleep in here."

Falcon spun round, ready for a fight, but relaxed once she saw it was him. "You should be resting," she said sternly, still scanning the room.

"Can't. Not with your racket," moaned Griffin. Seeing a sofa that was only half covered in boxes, he Jumped. Just as Falcon began to throw more boxes. Before he could react, a large metal case landed in his lap. Griffin groaned and bent over it, his torso screaming in pain. Falcon Jumped to his side, face panicky.

"Shit! Are you alright?" she asked, hands fluttering over him.

"What … do you … bloody … think?" Griffin gasped. Falcon grabbed the case and pulled it off him, scanning his bare chest for any signs of damage.

"I think you're going to be ok," she smiled, relieved.

"I think that's bullshit," groaned Griffin.

"Potty mouth," Falcon said severely, Jumping Griffin back to bed.

"You can talk. You're usually worse than me," Griffin complained.

"Yeah. When I don't have to be the adult because you got stuck in a pylon," Falcon pointed out. "I know, I know. Not your fault," she said before Griffin could argue.

"So," said Falcon, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Plan?"

"Erm. Destroy the Paladins -"

"As always."

"- then make David suffer for leaving me to die in bloody Chechnya."

"Potty mouth," repeated Falcon, but didn't push it this time. "Ok. So … stick our hands in the hornet's nest?"

Griffin tried to sit up, but Falcon put her hand on his chest. "You know where it is?" he asked.

Falcon nodded. "Only found out recently," she said before Griffin could make a fuss. "I was waiting for you to come back so that we could do it together."

Griffin looked away awkwardly. "I was … busy," he muttered.

Falcon raised an eyebrow. "You could have called. Even sent a letter." She leaned closer. "You said we were in this together, then you ran off. So what do I believe?"

Griffin sighed and gesticulated, trying to find an answer. "Look," he said finally. "How about we get rid of the Paladins, and then figure out where we stand?"

Falcon thought for a moment, then nodded. "Is the lair safe?" she asked.

Griffin shrugged. "The Paladins can't get there, the Jump-scar will have faded, and one of their machines is still there. But Roland's seen it, so if he's still alive then it won't be safe for long."

Falcon nodded, and Griffin let her think. When they had hunted Paladins together before, Falcon had always come up with the best plans, so for now Griffin was happy to follow her. Well, not happy. Prepared was probably a better word.

"Ok," Falcon said finally. "How about this. We go to the lair, get anything we might need. We do a triple Jump there and back. The machine takes longer than we do, so by the time they get through the first two Jump-scars, the last one will have closed. How many Paladins are you tracking?"

"Ten," Griffin replied.

Falcon nodded thoughtfully. "And I've got info on twelve, plus their HQ."

Griffin smiled. "I'm impressed."

"I learnt from the best," she said, ruffling his hair. Griffin's smile disappeared.

"So, what then?" he asked.

"Then, we pool data, and formulate some kind of attack plan."

Griffin snorted. "You can tell which one of us finished school." Falcon punched his chest lightly, and Griffin's mocking grin vanished.

"Aah! Be careful!" he yelled. Falcon snorted, then walked out of the room.

"I'll just get my stuff."

**A/N: So? I know I'm being a bit mean to Griffin, but this was too funny to leave out. Again with the happy vibes disguised as a review button. You know what to do. Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: me no own Jumper.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. My main problem with this one was chapter boundaries, so this one overlaps a line with the next.**

**Griffin's Revenge**

**Chapter 4 - The Lair**

Griffin and Falcon stood side by side, holding hands. Both wore backpacks, and both looked slightly nervous. Griffin was finally wearing clothes again, spares borrowed from Falcon's seemingly endless store of, well, just _stuff._

"Are you sure you're up to this?" asked Falcon, for the millionth time.

"Yes!" Griffin insisted. "Can we just get on with it?"

Falcon sighed, then reluctantly nodded. Grasping Griffin's hand tighter, she took charge. Whoosh! Griffin saw a glimpse of an iceberg. Whoosh! Falling through the air for a split second. Whoosh! The pair landed on the desert sand just outside the lair. Falcon got to her feet, shaking sand out of her hair, but Griffin stayed on his hands and knees, coughing. Falcon looked at him sceptically.

"I think you were lying," she said.

"Shut up," wheezed Griffin, struggling to his feet. "It's your fault for building momentum. Where did you get that last one anyway?"

"Jumping off Sky Tower in New Zealand," Falcon said nonchalantly. "I thought it would be a good one to use. It's hard to open a Jump-scar with a machine if you've just fallen past it and then crashed into the pavement."

Griffin nodded. "Good one. Can I do the Jumps on the way back? I've got one just like it from the Empire State Building."

Falcon looked at him incredulously. "At least mine wasn't life-threatening!"

Griffin frowned. "How is jumping off any building not life-threatening?"

"There were bungee cords involved the first time round." Falcon explained defensively.

"Yeah? Well, I was trying to catch a detonator. Now can we go inside? It's boiling out here." Griffin walked into the darkness of the lair, leaving Falcon to trail after him, staring disbelievingly.

Griffin stood just inside the entrance, then took a deep breath and Jumped several times, checking the lair for Paladins. Landing behind a pillar, he coughed, trying to hide the pain. "Clear," he called raggedly. Falcon landed beside him and stared pointedly. "Don't. Say. A word." Griffin warned. Falcon frowned, then walked off and started rummaging through the chaos that littered the floor. Griffin did the same.

Gradually, the pair moved further apart, collecting scraps of paper along the way. Falcon straightened up to relieve her back, then stared at what was in front of her. Photos of Paladins covered an entire wall, security tapes, stills of videos. But what made Falcon stare was the drawings. Hundreds of them, all taped or pinned haphazardly to the wall. All of the same man. Roland. Scribbled next to or on his image were words, words written in fury. Destroy. Kill. Burn. Falcon froze, then reached out a shaking hand to one of the images.

Suddenly, Griffin was standing between her and the wall, his face a mask of fury. "Don't touch the wall!" he screamed, slamming her into a pillar. Shaking with fear, Falcon stared at the man she trusted more than anyone in the world. He was barely recognisable, the scar on his neck pulsating with pure rage, teeth bared, eyes burning. Falcon reached out a hand and touched his cheek. Griffin didn't move.

"Griff," she whispered. "Griffin. It's me. Falcon. Come back. Come back to me."

Griffin blinked, and the fit passed. He slumped towards her, and she enfolded him carefully in her arms. "I'm sorry," he murmured in her ear, and she stroked his back gently, so as not to aggravate his wounds.

"It's ok," she hushed. "It's ok."

Griffin pulled away, shaking his head, but Falcon kept a firm hold on his upper arms. "It's not ok," he whispered brokenly. "Every time it happens, it gets harder to come back." He gripped Falcon's shoulders and stared into her worried eyes. "I feel like I'm losing myself."

Falcon didn't know what to do. She knew the fits were getting worse, knew that what Griffin feared was quite probably true. She tilted Griffin's head so that he was looking at her. "Then I'll be your anchor," she said simply.

Griffin nodded, and tried to pull away again. This time, Falcon let him go, and watched him, frowning, as he began to search again through the ruins. She knew that if they didn't get Roland soon, Griffin would lose himself completely.

"Griff?" said Falcon.

Griffin looked at her. "Falcon."

Falcon frowned, thinking. "If we go to the Paladin's headquarters first, then we can kill four birds with one stone."

"Four?"

Falcon considered. "Maybe three and a half. First bird, we can cripple the Paladin network, which will make it easier to hunt them down individually; they won't be able to rely so much on each other. Second bird, we can get more up-to-date stuff on more operatives. Third bird, they'll have records on Roland, so we'll know where he is. Fourth bird, they'll have records on Jumpers, so they might know where or how we can find David."

Griffin nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds like a plan. Have you got all the stuff you need?"

"Yes," said Falcon. "Come on, let's go back to mine."

**A/N: So? Please review! The next chapter should be up pretty soon. Hopefully in the next few days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jumper or any of the original characters. I do own Falcon and Sophie.**

**A/N: I don't know if this setting actually works, or even if it's believable, but I like it, so I hope you do too. This chapter and the previous one overlap by one line.**

**Griffin's Revenge**

**Chapter Five - Limbo**

"Come on, let's go back to mine. Are you ok to do the Jumps?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Griffin unconvincingly. Falcon frowned, but let him grab her hand and lead the way. Whoosh! A clean, blank lounge area, like in a hotel. Whoosh! The same room. Griffin frowned and looked round, while Falcon let go of his hand, confused. Suddenly, Griffin felt the darkness closing in again. "I don't … feel well," he muttered, before falling, unconscious. Falcon tried to catch him, but succeeded only in stopping his head hitting the floor.

Falcon knew from previous experience that she couldn't carry Griffin anywhere, but she grabbed his arm and Jumped him back to her house. At least, that was the plan. Whoosh! The same room. Falcon frowned. What was happening?

"Are you new?" came a voice from the doorway, and Falcon leapt to her feet, ready to fight. Then she relaxed. The owner of the voice was a small blonde girl, dressed in a white nightie. "He's got Jump-sickness," she said matter-of-factly, gesturing to Griffin. "When Jumpers get it, they can't Jump anywhere but here, and they get some flu-kind of thing."

"So, where is here?" asked Falcon. "And how long will he be sick?"

The girl shrugged. "It can last for only a few days, or for several months. As to where we are, just look out the window." She gestured behind Falcon. Falcon turned and went to the window. Outside, she could see nothing. Just white, blank space. She turned back to the girl, beginning to panic. "No-one knows where this place is, but we call it Limbo," said the girl. "The Paladins can't get here either, for some reason their machines don't work. So, don't worry, you're safe." The girl stretched out a hand. "By the way, my name is Sophie."

Falcon shook Sophie's hand, her mind churning. She had never heard of the sickness before, and she'd be willing to bet that Griffin hadn't either. She looked at him. He was covered in sweat, but shivering. Well, that matched up with the flu thing anyway. Falcon looked at Sophie. "Are there bedrooms here?" she asked urgently.

Sophie nodded. "You can have a twin room, so you can stay with him." She looked at Griffin, considering. "You can't carry him on your own. I'll fetch someone." She hurried off.

Falcon knelt down beside Griffin. He was pale, and freezing to the touch. She gathered him up in her arms, and tried to lift him. No good. Instead, she gathered up the papers that had scattered around the room, the ones that would lead them to revenge. Suddenly a man came into the room. He was tall, with short fair hair, and fairly nondescript features. "Here," he said in an American accent. He took Griffin from her before she could protest, then did a double-take when he saw his face. "Umm," he said collecting his thoughts. "Follow me." He then set off, through the doorway and along the corridor.

Falcon walked next to him, holding Griffin's hand, unwilling to let him go in case this stranger Jumped him away. Hang on, she thought. I couldn't Jump him, because of the sickness thing, so this guy won't be able to either. The thought made her relax slightly, although she did notice that the man glanced oddly at her a few times, and she wondered why.

"I'm David," he said, introducing himself.

"Falcon," she replied, then berated herself for not giving a fake name.

"Falcon? Cool name," he commented, and Falcon begin to relax. This man, David, seemed to be friendly enough, and Sophie had said that Paladins couldn't get here. She and Griffin should be safe.

David turned into a room, which contained only a couple of beds, with a small table between them, and a lamp. He laid Griffin gently on one of the beds, then sat next to Falcon on the other. "So what happened?" he asked, gesturing to Falcon. "I mean, besides the sickness, he looks pretty bad."

Falcon stared at Griffin. "Yeah," she said softly. Then, gathering herself, she went over to Griffin and pulled his shoes off, before slowly sliding him under the duvet cover. "He got into a fight with another Jumper," she said over her shoulder. "The other guy Jumped him into a pylon and left him there."

"How did he get out?" asked David, a strange look on his face.

"Power cut," answered Falcon, dropping to her knees beside Griffin as he stirred, moaning. "Griff," she said, lightly slapping his cheeks. "Wake up time."

Griffin cracked his eyes open. " 'S not," he protested weakly, and Falcon slapped him again, a little harder.

"Come on," she demanded, and Griffin opened his eyes wider.

"I think this is the point where I say 'where am I?'" groaned Griffin. Then his eyes shifted past Falcon. "David?" he cried. "I'm gonna bloody kill you!" He tried to leap out of bed, but succeeded only in falling onto the floor. David looked nonchalant.

"Yeah? Good luck with that," he said, unimpressed.

Falcon was staring from one man to the other, horrified. "David? Your David? Pylon David?" she asked, kneeling beside Griffin. Griffin nodded, trying to get up.

"A little help here," he grunted. Falcon ignored him and threw herself at David, slapping him round the face before punching him in the gut.

"Bastard!" she screeched as David tried to ward off the blows, backing out of the room. "I'll shitting kill you!"

"Falcon," Griffin called. Falcon hesitated, then slammed the door in David's face and locked it, before hurrying back to Griffin's aid. Slowly, she helped him back onto the bed, where he lay, exhausted.

"Sorry," Falcon panted, the fire of murderous rage fading from her eyes.

"It's ok. Would you mind not killing David until I can get involved?" asked Griffin, coughing.

Falcon smiled tiredly. "Ok."

"By the way, what is actually going on, cos I've never seen this place before, but I Jumped here. How does that work?"

"Well," began Falcon, shoving Griffin over and snuggling into his side like she used to do when she was younger. "It's complicated…"

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please review. If you can take the time to read this story, a few extra seconds to review it aren't going to hurt, even if it's "this is awesome" or "I hate it". Though I hope you don't think the second one. Thanks to Requiem for Absolution for reviewing it so far, without you I probably wouldn't have continued this far. The rest of you, click the text that says "Review this chapter" Please. It's really not that hard. You don't even have to leave a name. Please. I'm gonna shut up now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jumper, or David, Millie, Griffin or Roland. Though I do own Falcon.**

**A/N: There are a few days between the last chapter and this one.**

**Griffin's Revenge**

**Chapter 6 - The Bomb**

Unseen, David watched Falcon in the kitchen as she made a meal - he wasn't sure which one; the time of day never obviously changed in Limbo - for Griffin and herself. She was angrily bashing plates about, and muttering under her breath. David took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

"Need some help?" he asked, his smile wavering slightly when Falcon spun round and glared at him.

"No," she muttered, returning to her attack on the kitchen utensils. "Get lost." She turned around again, knife in hand. "Why are you even here, anyway?" she demanded. "You don't look sick."

"No," David agreed. "But I was. The flu stuff has sort of worn off, but I probably won't be able to Jump for the next couple of days."

Falcon sighed. "Lucky me."

David began to grow angry. "Look, I didn't do anything to you- "

"You left Griffin to die in a pylon. _Pylon,_" Falcon stressed when David tried to interrupt. "Now, in his mind at least, you're grouped with the Paladins. Under the title of revenge."

"Has he actually told you the whole story?" David interrupted before Falcon could get carried away in her rant. Falcon looked at the floor rebelliously.

"No," she muttered.

"Ok," began David, "so, we team up to kill this Paladin, Roland, and save my girlfriend. Millie," he expanded pre-emptively. Falcon closed her mouth and continued to stare at the floor. "Griffin steals the Paladins' machine, but they shoot one of those things through the Jump-scar and drag Millie back through. Then Griffin decides now would be a good time to blow them up. We have a fight over the bomb and the detonator, and," he shrugged, "one thing just led to another and I Jumped him into a pylon. I'm sorry," he added when he saw Falcon's face.

"Two thoughts," said Falcon after a moment. "One: when people say 'one thing just led to another', it's usually to talk about sex, not attempted murder. Two," she started before David could argue, "where is my bomb now?"

David stared. "Your bomb?"

Falcon looked slightly proud. "Yep. I made it. Figured it would be more fun than just nicking one. Although I did nick the plans. And the parts. But it's still my bomb."

"Er," said David, anticipating the next question.

"So where's my pride and joy now?" asked Falcon, tilting her head.

"Er," said David desperately. "Well, we sorta got carried away a bit in the fight, and, er," he winced, "it's at the top of the Great Pyramid," he said quickly.

Falcon stared at him. "The. Great. Pyramid." she said flatly.

"Yeah," said David nervously, predicting more pain and swearing.

Whoosh! Falcon Jumped, and David spun round, expecting her to appear behind him to ease her task of beating seven shades of hell out of him. But no. Falcon appeared exactly where she had disappeared from, only this time she had a battered looking safe with her. Ignoring David, she ripped open the safe door.

"What did you do to her?" Falcon asked, horrified. David peered across. The bomb was, as far as he could tell, completely smashed up. "This will take me days to fix," Falcon moaned. Suddenly, a thought struck her, and she snapped her head up, her eyes boring into David's. "And the detonator?" she said calmly.

"I'm not sure," David admitted, still tensed, expecting the pain he couldn't yet Jump away from. "Chechnya?" he guessed.

Falcon groaned angrily. "I hate Chechnya!" she cried. "Some moron will have run it over with a tank by now. So I'll have to build a new one. Great. As if I didn't have enough on my plate after you electrified Griffin." she sighed, then shoved the safe over to one side, and stood up to finish making sandwiches.

Um," said David timidly. "Can I ask… what's the deal with you and Griffin? How do you guys know each other?"

Falcon turned round, a plate in each hand, a blank look on her face. "Excuse me," she muttered, and Jumped, leaving David frowning in confusion.

**A/N: So? Review, people! If I make the effort to write this, and you make the effort to read it, I would like just a little bit of feedback. Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jumper, blah blah blah...**

**A/N: This one's a bit short, but I still think it's good. Quality over quantity, perhaps?**

**Griffin's Revenge**

**Chapter 7 - The Secret**

"Food," Falcon called cheerfully. Griffin groaned and Falcon's voice grew sterner. "Come on. It can't be that bad. Even I can't ruin a sandwich. There was a rustling from the bed, and Griffin's face appeared, peering hopefully out of the bundle of blankets and pillows. Falcon sniggered. "You look like a baby caterpillar," she said, setting the plates down on the bed-side table.

"Very funny," Griffin grumbled. "What's in the sandwiches?"

"Ham and cheese, ham or cheese, or you can have bread and butter, or plain bread, or plain toast. I couldn't find any peanut butter."

Griffin thought. "What about chocolate spread?"

Falcon shook her head regretfully. "Nope. I'll have to grab some stuff from my place at some point. That's if it hasn't been invaded yet. Which is entirely possible. So, sandwich?"

Griffin shuffled further out of his cocoon, so that his shoulders were just visible. "Um. Just toast."

Falcon moved her hand so that it was blocking Griffin's way to the plates. "Magic word?" she said sternly.

"Abracadabra," he said sarcastically. Seeing her face, he gave in with a groan. "Please," he muttered ungracefully. Relenting, Falcon handed him a slice of toast.

"You are such a child," she muttered, and Griffin grinned at her.

"So, have you seen David around?" he asked, mouth full. Falcon glared at him before answering.

"Yeah, a few times. He's stuck here for a few more days. Allegedly." she paused, and when she spoke again, it was more hesitantly. "Actually, I saw him a few minutes ago."

"Hope you told him to piss off," said Griffin, grabbing another piece of toast. He looked at Falcon, surprised that she hadn't picked up on the swearing, and lowered the toast. "What happened?"

Falcon paused again. "He asked how we knew each other. How we were together. He was digging around the secret."

Griffin put the toast down altogether. Leaning towards Falcon, he gripped her wrist tightly. "Did you tell him?" he demanded.

Falcon shook her head. "No, of course not. I came straight here. But what if he guesses?"

Griffin shrugged. "Then you deny it. I don't want people knowing, alright?"

Falcon nodded. "Sure." She turned away and started shuffling the papers on her bed. "So," she said brightly, "we've got information on twenty different Paladins here. Which ones do you want?"

As Griffin pored over the papers she handed him, he failed to notice a single tear trace its path down Falcon's cheek before she brushed it away.

**A/N: So? Same rant, different words. Review, please! Or "I'll cut your heart out with a spoon!" - Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves. Just kidding. But please review anyway!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Me no own Jumper.**

**A/N: This will probably be my last chapter for a while, as it's now the HOLIDAYS! And I will be away sometimes. I will try to get new ones up as often as I can, though.**

**Griffin's Revenge**

**Chapter 8 - Friends?**

Falcon had covered the floor of the lounge area in pieces of wire and machinery. She ignored David as he hopped his way across the floor, concentrating instead on fixing two pieces of wire together, tongue between her teeth.

"Where's Griffin?" he asked, making her jump.

"Don't do that! He's still asleep. I thought bringing this out here would be better than doing it in there," said Falcon. David noticed the unaccustomed hardness in her tone as she spoke about Griffin and changed the subject.

"New bomb?" he asked, sitting gingerly on the sofa, the only part-free area of the room.

Falcon finally fixed the wires together and sat back, surveying her mess. "Yep. Or, more accurately, the old one, taken apart. This is easier than fixing it as it was." She sighed. "Or so I thought."

David chuckled. "Do you need a hand?"

Falcon thought, but then shook her head. "Nah. It's more of a project than something that actually needs doing. Which makes what you did to Bomb Mark One even more cruel."

"Sorry," David apologised again. The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before something struck David. "Wait a second, why are you being nice to me? Before it was all "die, bastard," now it's all, "I'll deal with it,". What happened?"

"I realised it's not my problem," replied Falcon, picking up two more parts. "I mean, I'm still in on the Paladin thing, but whatever problems you and Griffin may have," she shrugged, "have nothing to do with me."

David nodded thoughtfully for a moment. "So, are we friends?"

Falcon tilted her head from side to side. "I'm not sure friends is a good idea, seeing as in a few days Griffin will be baying for your blood again. But I won't be baying with him." She smiled, then shot him a stern look. "As long as you leave my projects alone in future."

David smiled and held his hands up. "Deal."

Falcon glanced at him as she picked up a screwdriver. "So, where's your girlfriend? Millie? Is she still alive?"

"Yeah," said David, remembering his love. "She stayed with me. As far as she knows, I went to the store for some milk." Falcon giggled.

"So, what does she look like?" Falcon asked, partly curious, partly just making conversation.

"Medium length brown hair, wide brown eyes," replied David, smiling at the memory of Millie's face. "medium height. Slim. Beautiful," he ended.

Another thought struck Falcon, and she looked up at David more seriously. "What happened to Roland?" she asked quietly, half-afraid to hear the answer.

"I left him in a cave on the cliff of the Grand Canyon," said David, grinning. His grin disappeared when he saw Falcon's face. Shock.

"You let him go?" she breathed, her face a mask of terror.

"Don't worry," he tried to reassure her, "he won't get out anytime soon."

Falcon looked at him, the terror transformed into fury. "You idiot!" she screeched, before Jumping, blowing some of the lighter parts into the air. Bemused, David stayed sitting, wondering what was wrong with a slow death.

**A/N: I may not be around, but I can still hear the ping of my email alerts! Please review, guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jumper, I do own Falcon.**

**A/N: Ok, so this one's really short, but it's harder to find time to write and upload in the summer holidays. I am still writing, though, so I hope you will bear with me. I will do as much as I can.**

**Griffin's Revenge**

**Chapter 9 - David of the Pylons**

Falcon Jumped messily into the room she and Griffin shared, waking him up, then began to pace up and down. Griffin sat up, watching her worriedly, then pulled her to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "What happened?" he demanded.

"He's a moron," she cried, furious.

"Who?" asked Griffin, confused.

"David of the Pylons," she replied through her teeth.

"Well, we knew that already," Griffin joked, trying to get her to calm down. "What did he do this time?"

"D'you know where he left Roland?" she asked, not waiting for an answer. "In a cave, in the cliff of the Grand Canyon." She waited impatiently for him to reach the same conclusion she had.

"Shit!" cried Griffin, standing up suddenly. He staggered, but didn't fall. Falcon looked up at him, momentarily diverted.

"You were playing up the flu," she realised. "You, sly, sneaky -"

"Yeah, no time for that now," said Griffin. "Now, we've got to get to this cave. Only when I see a sun-bleached skeleton will I be satisfied, and even then I'll probably check his dental records."

Falcon nodded determinedly, and stood up next to him. "Can you Jump yet?" she asked urgently. Griffin concentrated, but only succeeded in flickering out of view for a split second.

"No. Crap," he muttered. Falcon ran her hand through her hair distractedly.

"What if I find the cave and see if Roland's still there. If he is, then he's most likely dead by now, if he isn't, the odds are he got back to the Paladins," Falcon suggested. "At least then we'll know if he's alive," she pressed. Griffin nodded slowly, not liking the idea of not being involved, but accepting that it was the best plan.

"But how do we find it?" asked Griffin, almost to himself.

"No," blurted Falcon, at the same time as Griffin realised.

"Shit," he swore. He turned to Falcon, and the two spoke simultaneously.

"We're gonna need David."

**A/N: Bored of ranting now, so we're back to 'please review!' I promise I'll update as soon as I can!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jumper.**

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, I've been camping for two weeks and therefore unable to get to a computer. Still, hopefully updates will speed up now. Hopefully.**

**Griffin's Revenge**

**Chapter 10 - Roland the Super-Paladin**

A knock sounded at the door, and both Griffin and Falcon turned to it.

"Bet you a tenner that's him now," Falcon said quickly, moving towards the door.

Griffin considered for a split second. "Done," he said, getting back into bed. "I wasn't completely faking!" he protested when Falcon gave him a look. Falcon raised her eyebrow at him, then opened the door just as Griffin settled back into his cocoon.

"Hi," said David nervously. "Look, please don't kill me, I just wanted to check if you were ok."

Falcon grabbed his shoulder and dragged him unceremoniously into the room, where he stood awkwardly as Falcon locked the door behind him.

"Hi, Griffin," he said brightly. Griffin grunted, his face just visible.

David pulled a face. "Look, I know you're pissed off with me, Griffin, and I'm sorry for Jumping you into a pylon. But you were trying to blow up my girlfriend at the time. Truce?"

Griffin thought for a moment, then grunted again. Falcon sighed. "I do apologise for Griffin's manners, David," she said pleasantly. "I'm sure he doesn't mean it."

Griffin made a noise that could have been a snort, and Falcon glared at him. Turning back to David, she asked, "Do you know exactly where you left Roland? Like, could you point it out on a map, or have you got a picture?"

David shook his head. "I lost the picture that I got it from in the first place when Roland invaded my apartment in New York," he explained.

Griffin heaved himself upright. "Ooh, check you out," he said acidly. "An apartment in New York."

Falcon glared at Griffin. "Grow up," she snapped.

"I am grown up!" Griffin protested.

"Yeah? Then act like it," Falcon countered. David looked from Falcon to Griffin and back again.

"I don't get it," he said abruptly. Griffin and Falcon looked back at him as if they had forgotten about him. Then Griffin turned to Falcon, obviously expecting her to explain. Falcon sighed.

"Roland was young when he was recruited," she explained. "Like, indoctrinated from birth, young. It was kind of the family business. So, most of his life, he's been learning skills that would allow him to follow Jumpers anywhere, or escape from places that Jumpers might take him to get rid of him. As a result, he can hold his breath for over ten minutes, survive longer without nourishment than most, and…"

"And rock-climb," finished Griffin, glaring at David.

David looked blank for a moment before he realised. "Oh," he said.

Falcon raised an eyebrow at his anti-climatic reaction. "Oh, indeed," she agreed. "Can you Jump yet?

David tried, but only managed a flickering motion, much like Griffin's attempt. Falcon groaned loudly in frustration. "Crap," she muttered.

"What do we do?" asked Griffin. David opened his mouth to start volunteering ideas, but Griffin waved him into silence, looking to Falcon. David glared for a moment, then shrugged and followed his lead.

Falcon thought. "You're not going to like this," she warned Griffin. He nodded impatiently, gesturing for her to continue. Falcon hesitated. "I think we should wait," she said slowly, watching Griffin's reaction. Waiting for the barrage of profanities to pass, she explained her motivation. "If I go on my own, there are two problems. One," Falcon shrugged, "I'm on my own. Two, I'm trying to trace Roland with, essentially, nothing. If we wait, then we have location," she nodded to David, "and Paladin knowledge," she gestured towards Griffin.

Griffin frowned. "You know as much about the Paladins as me," he pointed out.

Falcon considered this. "Ok," she said eventually, "I'll put it this way. I don't want to leave you on your own, and," she lifted a finger to forestall Griffin's protests, "I don't want to be on my own with David for an extended period of time. No offence," she added to David. David nodded in acknowledgement.

Griffin thought, then nodded. "Ok. How long will it take before we're free?" He shimmered out of view slightly to emphasise his point.

"I'll check with Sophie. She knows more about this than anyone," Falcon said, Jumping before David could offer an opinion. David sat down on Falcon's bed and slumped against the wall, defeated, while Griffin studiously ignored him.

Just outside the room, Falcon sighed, and leaned her forehead against the wall exhaustedly. Griffin must be desperate, she thought, if he was willing to pass up the chance of being there when Roland died. She closed her eyes to stop the tears falling in despair. It was getting worse.

**A/N: Hope you like it, and that it wasn't a let-down after so long a wait, and that you all haven't given up by now, though I wouldn't blame you. Sorry, again. Anyway, please review if you're still reading! I'm partway through the next chapter, so it shouldn't take too long. Hopefully. I'm gonna shut up now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jumper.**

**A/N: Ok, so chapters will probably be up more regularly now. I'm not sure if this chapter is ok, but I need it for the plot, and the next chapter is one of my faves so far. So I'm just going to post it and hope it's not so terrible that you all run screaming.**

**Griffin's Revenge**

**Chapter 11 - Cliff-Jumping**

++Three days later++

Falcon looked at Griffin and David in turn. "Ready?" she asked. Both nodded.

The three of them were holding hands, reluctantly in Griffin's case, ready for David to take them to where he had left Roland. All of them carried versions of Griffin and Falcon's tried and tested 'Death to Paladins' kit, pliers and wire cutters, mobile phones, food and water, a selection of photos, a change of clothes (added due to Falcon's complaints while on previous expeditions), and each person's preferred weapons. Griffin had his baseball bat and Paladin 'zapper', Falcon carried a collection of knives of varying sizes and a blowpipe, complete with poison darts, while David, unused to hunting Paladins, had emulated Griffin and chosen a baseball bat and a 'zapper'.

David took a deep breath, concentrating, then Jumped. The three landed in a small cave, shaded from the burning sun, halfway up the Grand Canyon. Griffin absent-mindedly stepped backwards, and slipped, but the others caught him before he fell. Shrugging them off, he glared and David, then turned to examine the cave.

It was empty. Griffin stared for a moment, then spun round wildly and yelled a string of expletives into the canyon. Falcon slowly closed her eyes and clenched the fist not holding a knife. David sighed, and silently berated himself for not feeding Roland to the sharks.

Griffin turned back round suddenly, and pinned David to the wall of the cave. "This is your bloody fault," he snarled. "I told you to leave Roland to me, but did you listen? No, of course not. Guess why? Because you're a selfish bastard who doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself. You've ruined everything!"

Falcon finally managed to pull Griffin off David. Griffin stood still for a moment, trembling with anger and frustration, red-faced, veins sticking out on his neck. Then a thought struck him, and suddenly all the tension drained away as Griffin began to laugh hysterically. The others just looked at him, Falcon terrified that he had finally gone mad, that this was the end.

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the laughter stopped. Griffin straightened up and stared at David until he began to squirm. "We don't need you anymore," said Griffin quietly. "You've shown us where you left Roland. We can take it from here." He turned to Falcon. "Cliff-Jumping?" he suggested. Falcon dithered for a moment, not sure whether it was a good idea to leave David. Griffin scowled. "Or you can stay with Pylon-boy," he said.

Falcon looked at David, then forced a smile for Griffin. "Cliff-Jumping," she said. Griffin nodded, then the two of them walked to the mouth of the cave. Taking a deep breath, they hurled themselves off the edge.

David ran forward in horror, and was just in time to see the pair Jump, hand in hand. Looking around wildly, he caught a glimpse of them, now above him, as they Jumped again. Then he understood what cliff-Jumping meant. Falcon and Griffin had adapted rock-climbing, but instead of climbing, which was fairly slow in comparison, they were Jumping up the cliff in stages. Not only was this fast, but it meant that anyone else could only follow them with extreme difficulty. David watched helplessly as the two Jumped out of sight.

**A/N: Ok, so it's not perfect, but wait for the next chapter. It's a good one! I hope. And please review. I know how many people are reading this thanks to the Stats pages, but I don't know if that's because it's great or because it makes you feel better about your own writing. Please enlighten me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jumper.**

**A/N: Ok, here we go. This is one of my favourite chapters, so I hope you don't hate it.**

**Griffin's Revenge**

**Chapter 12 - Talking**

That evening, Falcon and Griffin sat side by side in front of a small campfire in the middle of the desert. They had walked for the rest of the day in the direction of the nearest city, the most likely place for Roland to have gone. Griffin had stayed silent the whole time, and exuded such anger that Falcon hadn't even tried to talk him out of it.

But now, he had to talk. She wasn't going to give him any choice.

"You ok?" Falcon asked, looking across at Griffin. Griffin grunted, still staring at the dancing flames. Falcon sighed, then turned her whole body towards him. "What happened today? What's going on?" She waited for a moment. "You can talk to me, you know," she added. "You can always talk to me."

Griffin shrugged. "What do you want me to say?"

Falcon smiled sadly. "Whatever's going on in there," she replied, reaching out one finger to touch his head. Griffin jerked away, and Falcon flinched. She looked away into the darkness. "Do you still trust me?" she asked quietly.

Griffin sighed, and tilted his head back for a moment. "Should I?" he asked finally.

Falcon snorted faintly, and Griffin looked across in irritation. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Us," said Falcon catching Griffin's gaze for the first time. "Answering questions with questions. Never actually talking, like properly talking, not just about the Paladins or Roland or David, but about proper things, important things. We still can't talk to each other, even after all this time, even though we're-" Griffin's hand shot out and clamped itself over Falcon's mouth.

Falcon slapped Griffin's hand away and stood up suddenly, taking a few steps away. In the pitch-dark of the desert, she was barely visible. She stood there for a moment, turned away from Griffin, battling to stop the tears flowing, shaking with suppressed anger and frustration and rejection.

Then she turned back. "Why do you hate me?" she cried, hating the sound of her voice trembling. "What's wrong with me?"

Griffin stared at her in disbelief and stood. He put his arms out to hold Falcon's shoulder's, shaking with sobs despite her best efforts. Fighting with his cynical side, the side that had kept him alive all these years, he spoke to Falcon gently. "Is that what this is all about?" he asked. "You think I hate you?"

Falcon looked up at him, eyes burning into his with an intensity that made him want to look away in shame. "What, you think I haven't noticed? You never seem to want me around, you ditch me the first chance you get when you don't need my help with Paladins. You don't even-" she stopped suddenly, biting her bottom lip, looking away into the night.

Griffin let his hands drop. "What?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"I'm your sister!" Falcon screamed. "And all you do, all the time, is deny it. Why are you so ashamed of me? Do I cramp your style? Is it just part of the whole 'I don't need anyone' routine? No-one knows, cos you keep it such a secret. You even destroyed our birth certificates! You destroyed every kind of record of us ever having anything to do with each other that you could find. Why do you hate me so much that I can't even be your sister?" Falcon stared at him, fully expecting him to brush her off. But, to her surprise, he came closer.

Without saying anything, Griffin gently pulled his sobbing sister into his arms, and began to rock them both gently from side to side, stroking her back. Resisting the urge to say something sarcastic, Griffin bent his head to Falcon's ear. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I just … I didn't want anyone to know in case something happened to you. You're the only family I've got left, and if they got you too … I don't think I could live." He pulled back slightly and tilted Falcon's head so that she was looking at him. "You are everything to me," he said, for once telling the absolute truth and keeping nothing back. He _needed_ his sister, as if she was oxygen or water. He couldn't see a way of living without her to anchor him. She was what kept him sane, the one person he could rely on.

In the dark, a figure silently crept away.

Falcon nodded, stretching out her arms and hugging him back. "Thank you," she whispered. Together, they sat down, and watched as the fire slowly burned out, and the sun began to rise.

Just after dawn, Falcon shifted against Griffin's side, and he looked down at her. "If people ask, can I tell them?" she asked. "That you're my brother?"

Griffin considered. He longed to say no, to keep Falcon safe, at least until Roland was dead. But he knew that she needed this, as confirmation that what he had said had been the truth. "Only people you really trust, with your life," he compromised.

Falcon looked up at him. "You're my brother," said softly.

Griffin smiled, and gently pulled her hair. "Congratulations," he said, some of his normal self creeping back. Falcon grinned, and snuggled into his chest. "Cold?" Griffin asked. Falcon nodded, shivering dramatically as Griffin stood, pulling her upright after him. "You choose breakfast," he suggested.

Falcon thought for a second. "Pancakes," she decided. Griffin nodded, and they Jumped together.

A figure raced towards the Jumpscar, reaching it just before it closed, and disappeared.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Don't care either way? Please review, I need to know. Virtual prizes for correct guesses on the figure, although it's probably not that hard. There will probably be more action stuff now, but I have no clue, as I haven't written the next chapter yet. Again, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jumper.**

**A/N: Sorry this took a while. Here it is, anyway.**

**Griffin's Revenge**

**Chapter 13 - Sausages**

"Mmm," said Falcon in appreciation as she wolfed down the piping hot English Breakfast Pancake, essentially an English breakfast, on a pancake. Delicious fried eggs, scrumptious sausages and beautiful bacon, but hold the tomatoes and mushrooms. Falcon couldn't stand vegetables in the morning. Next to her main course was a smaller pancake, chocolate-flavoured, and covered with chocolate and vanilla ice-cream, cream, and chocolate flakes. "I'm in heaven," declared Falcon through a mouthful of egg.

Griffin smiled. "Good, then?" he teased. Falcon nodded, mouth too full for a sarcastic response. Griffin's gaze returned to his plate, where he had a smaller version of Falcon's English Breakfast Pancake, so far almost completely untouched. Falcon rolled her eyes and swallowed.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded. "You haven't eaten properly in 24 hours. Why is your food not currently sitting heavily in your digestive system?"

Griffin shrugged. "I don't eat proper food," he said, gesturing to his plate. Falcon rolled her eyes again, and reached over with her fork.

"Fat, fat, fat, fat," she said, pointing to each piece of food in turn. "It's all fried. Not a healthy thing in sight. It's exactly the same as those fast foods you're so keen on, except that it's on a plate, not in a polystyrene box."

Griffin narrowed his eyes at Falcon, then considered his breakfast again. Figuring what the heck, he shovelled a whole fried egg into his mouth, then sat back and looked at Falcon, daring her to do better. Falcon ignored his smug chewing for a moment, then grabbed the rest of her bacon and a sausage and shoved it in her mouth. Griffin's eggy smile disappeared, and he began to roll up his entire breakfast pancake. Falcon raised her eyebrows incredulously.

A figure beside the table cleared his throat. "Excuse me," he began.

Griffin looked up from trying to roll his pancake small enough to fit in his mouth. "You!" he growled. Falcon looked up, and began desperately trying to finish her huge mouthful. Griffin stood and grabbed the man by his jacket, Jumping them both to the middle of a desert.

"How dare you follow us?" Griffin yelled. "After what you did! I should just kill you right now!"

Falcon appeared by Griffin's feet and fell on her hands and knees, coughing.

David shoved Griffin's hands off him. "Look, I'm sorry, ok?" he yelled defensively. "You know what, you're right. I should have left Roland to you. And I'm sorry I interfered. Truly. Cos the consequence of my actions seems to be that I have to hang around with you two until we find him."

Falcon looked up. "Hey," she wheezed, her face turning a peculiar shade of purple. Griffin and David ignored her. Falcon collapsed, her face in the sand, and appeared to be trying to breathe the tiny grains in. David saw her behind Griffin.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

Griffin spun round and dropped to the ground. Falcon's face was now blue. Griffin grabbed her by the shoulders and flung her into the air, grabbing her round the waist and proceeding to do the Heimlich manoeuvre. After a couple of tries, a small projectile flew from Falcon's mouth, and she gasped in huge lungfuls of air. David stepped forward and picked up what had been lodged in Falcon's throat.

"It's a whole sausage," he said disbelievingly, turning over in his hand. Griffin looked at the sausage, then down Falcon's throat.

"How on earth," he said slowly, "did you get that in there?"

Falcon shook her head. "Don't ask," she said, clambering laboriously to her feet. "Just never try to eat a whole sausage at once." Griffin nodded seriously at the advice. David rolled his eyes. Griffin saw him and launched straight back onto the offensive.

"If you think that we're going to let you be a part of this, after what you've done, you've got another think coming, mate." Griffin screamed in his face.

Falcon tutted. "What would you do," she asked David, "if we Jumped away right now?"

"Follow you," David replied promptly.

"What about Millie?" asked Falcon.

David looked down. "I went to see her and explained everything, after you two disappeared. She's not happy, but she agreed to wait for me while I sort this out with you guys. She's staying in a safehouse, so the Paladins won't find her."

Falcon nodded, and turned to Griffin. "Please don't hate me," she began, "but I think he should come. That way, we've got another brain, and another pair of hands. He could be useful as a tool if nothing else," she added. David stayed silent, aware that Falcon's words weren't aimed at offending him, but at persuading Griffin.

Griffin scowled and turned away, looking out at the endless sand-dunes.

"Griffin," said Falcon, impatient to get going, and for Griffin to get over the 'I can be immature if I want to' act.

"Ok!" said Griffin, raising a hand, still looking away. Falcon watched him for a moment, then sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Right," she began. Griffin turned round at the hint of a plan. Falcon squatted on the ground, and began to draw seemingly random lines in the sand. The others followed suit. "I've already got details on a Paladin base, so that's where we start. It's unlikely that they'll have Roland's info there, but we know that the bases form a worldwide network, so we should be able to get the specs on some of the others at least, and hopefully some more operatives."

"So basically we infiltrate as many bases as we have to, find Roland's location and kill him," Griffin summed up. Falcon nodded, and brother and sister turned to David.

David thought. "When we start breaking into bases, won't Roland know we're after him and go into hiding or something?" he asked.

Falcon shook her head. "One, we're gonna do our best not to alert the Paladin's to our invasion," she explained. "Sneaky, sneaky."

"Two," Griffin took over, "Roland's a textbook psychopath. He'll want us to find him so that he can finish us off, crushing the only serious threat to their organisation, and enhancing his reputation." Falcon nodded in agreement. David hesitated for a moment longer, then decided.

"I'm in."

**A/N: So? What do you think? Please review! At the moment, I've only got proof that one person is enjoying this, and maybe they've lost interest by now. If I don't think people are enjoying it, I won't put it up. Simple.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jumper.**

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! The last couple of weeks has been so frantic, as I've just started college, so of course I got loads of work just on the first day, and it's only now that I have had any spare time. I hope that you all haven't lost interest, and I'm sorry that this chapter is quite short, but hopefully I will have more free time now that the first homework rush has died down.**

**Griffin's Revenge**

**Chapter Fourteen - Entrance**

That evening, Griffin, Falcon and David sat by the window in a small café in New York. Across the road was a grim, foreboding skyscraper. The Paladin base.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked David, for the fifth time.

"Yes," Griffin and Falcon said in unison, still staring out of the window.

"We're just gonna walk in there and hope no-one recognises us?" said David incredulously.

At this, Falcon shot him an irritated look. David tilted his head, acknowledging that she had a point.

When David had first brought up this argument, Griffin had suggested a change of appearance. Now, David had a small beard and black, shaggy-looking hair. Griffin had refused hair dye and instead wore a black trilby, tilted casually to the side, and blue contact lenses, which somehow made his eyes look green. Falcon had gone for bleaching, and had blonde hair, cut short by Griffin, who, despite his unorthodox methods, had at least kept it straight. Falcon also wore heels to make her look taller. Along with make-up and sunglasses, this made her look older so that her presence in the Paladin base wouldn't be questions. It was unlikely that they could get away with the field trip excuse.

A man walked smartly out of the Paladin building, and the three Jumpers all looked away. The man got into the back of a black car, and it drove off. The Jumpers rose and hurried from the café.

"We've got half an hour until the night shift starts arriving," Griffin reminded the others as they crossed the road. "That was the last of the Paladins, so we've just got guards to worry about until then. Are we clear on what we need?"

"Easy," said David. "Roland."

Griffin shot him a look, but didn't say anything, aware that their truce had to hold. For now.

As the trio approached the doors, a security guard stood inside and came forward to meet them. "Passes," he said in a bored voice as they entered the building. The Jumpers flashed random pieces of paper and continued on without looking round. "Uh, excuse me," said the guard, hurrying to stand in front of them. "I need to see them properly, please. And you'll have to sign in as well. Sorry," he added.

Behind Griffin and David, Falcon grinned evilly. "Leave this one to me," she muttered, pushing past the other two. "So," she demanded, in a posh British accent. "You intend to disrupt a world-sensitive case, and the extremely busy lives of three of your employers," she gestured to the others, "in order to satisfy your sordid little bureaucratic schemes. Correct?"

"Uh…well," the guard stammered.

"You are new, I take it?' Falcon asked sharply.

"Uh, yes," said the guard, almost apologetically.

" 'Yes' what?"

The guard hesitated. "Yes, ma'am?" he ventured. Sweat was beading on his brow.

"Correct. As you are new, I'll assume that you don't realise how dangerous upsetting your employers is. Now, if you don't mind…" Falcon didn't bother to finish her sentence, instead sweeping past the helpless guard, David and Griffin in her wake.

Griffin leant down to Falcon. "You enjoyed that," he murmured accusingly.

Falcon grinned as they rounded the corner. "Yep."

**A/N: So? I'll try to update this as soon as possible, but reviews will speed my writing up, mostly by making me feel guilty and wanted. I'd like at least two reviews before I upload the next chapter, even if it's really short, it's nice to know what people think. And if you've bothered to read fourteen chapters (well done, by the way) then you should have enough botheredness (yes, it's a word) to write a teeny, tiny review. I'll leave it up to you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jumper.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! 'm doing my best to do good time management, but it could take a while. I'm not sure if this chapter is ok, but I wanted to get it up so that I could move on.**

**Griffin's Revenge**

**Chapter Fifteen - Searching**

Griffin looked through the small window in the top of the door. It was a large office, possibly belonging to someone important. Which meant it was more likely to have important information than the smaller offices they had passed so far. "Clear," he muttered, opening the door.

The three of them hurried into the room, David gently closing the door behind them.

"Remember," said Griffin as they spread out, "We're looking for anything to do with Roland." He grinned. "But any other Paladins would be good too."

Falcon sat down at the desk, plugging a small device into the USB port. David and Griffin took a filing cabinet each.

"Anything?" Griffin asked Falcon.

Falcon shot him an irritated look. "I've only just started! Give me a minute."

"We don't have a minute," Griffin pressed.

Falcon glanced at the clock on-screen. "Actually, we do. We have twenty of them." She looked across at Griffin. "Would you like a running commentary?" she asked sarcastically.

Griffin didn't look up from his search. "Yeah, actually, I would.," he said, ignoring the sarcasm.

Falcon huffed in annoyance. "Ok," she said, relenting. "I'm into the system, but the Paladins aren't listed by name, they're listed by number. It's gonna take a while."

Griffin grunted impatiently, randomly pulling files out of the cabinet. "Well, just print off the whole list, and we'll find him later."

Behind him, David made a small noise, a sort of strangled squawk. Falcon and Griffin glanced at him. "What?"

David made the noise again. Sighing impatiently, Griffin turned, snatching the file that David was staring at.

"Bastards," Griffin said, reading the contents.

Falcon looked at him, hand by the printer. "What?"

Griffin passed it over. "It's us," he explained.

Falcon flicked through it. Beside Griffin, David opened more files at random. "They're all about Jumpers," he said. "All of them. Every Jumper who's been to New York in the last … three months."

Griffin looked at Falcon meaningfully. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

Falcon nodded, still reading her file. "At least they don't know we're brother and sister," she guessed. "Your policy worked."

David's head snapped up. "You're brother and sister?" he said, staring from Griffin to Falcon and back again.

Griffin glared at Falcon. "One, I said only people we trust -"

"You don't trust him?"

"No. Two, that wasn't what I was thinking."

Falcon looked at Griffin, face downcast. "Oh. What were you thinking, then?" David quietly began to laugh.

Griffin smiled sadistically. "Burning."

Falcon grinned, her eyes lighting up. Griffin rummaged in his pocket, and threw her a small object. It was a lighter. Griffin hesitated, then offered one to David.

David was still chuckling. Irritated, Griffin waved the lighter at him. "What?" he demanded.

David stopped laughing, accepting the lighter. "Nothing. Just … nothing."

Griffin huffed, and moved to the door. Falcon, still smiling, moved to the filing cabinets. David looked at his lighter, confused. "What are we doing?"

Falcon tutted. "Burning the building. Duh."

David stared at her for a moment, then shrugged and turned to Griffin. "You have three lighters?" he checked.

Griffin shrugged, not getting it. David shook his head, all hope of sanity lost, then moved after Griffin. Behind them, Falcon began carefully setting the Jumper files alight, making sure that the printed Paladin list was in her pocket.

Griffin smiled as he stalked down the corridor. "This is gonna be fun," he murmured.

**A/N: So what do you think? Last time, I asked for two reviews, and got exactly that the very next day. Are you lot conspiring, or just lazy until I threaten to stop writing? Either way, I think I shall try it again. So, two reviews please, or no chapter. In the nicest possible way.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jumper. But Falcon is mine! *evil look***

**A/N: Sorry again! This might end up being the rough time between each chapter, because of all my college work. Sorry. But this chapter's a big one for the plot, so I hope you'll forgive me.**

**Griffin's Revenge**

**Chapter Sixteen - Gone**

Falcon hurried down the stairs, glancing nervously at the tongues of fire as they flickered through the supposedly fire-proof doors. She rolled her eyes. Daft Paladins and their shoddy work. Finally reaching the ground floor, she saw the guards make their way towards her. Straightening her jacket, she began to issue instructions.

"Alright, everyone! No need to panic, let's just make our way outside and wait for the fire brigade to arrive." Gesturing to them, she walked towards the door. Even though these men were employed by Paladins, she was pretty sure that they were innocent, and she didn't want them burning to death. "Come on, then!" she snapped as they hesitated.

"What about your colleagues?" asked one of the men.

Falcon faltered, then kept walking. "I'm sure they'll be out soon," she assured them, knowing that Griffin and David could both Jump out if anything happened. She glanced back. The guards still hadn't moved. "What?" she demanded.

"Uh…" the guards looked at each other. One of them turned to a small staircase behind them that Falcon hadn't noticed before. She narrowed her eyes. There was something moving in the shadows, someone coming down the stairs.

"Griffin? David?" Falcon called tentatively. Then the figures came into the light, and Falcon's blood ran cold.

It was Roland. He and another Paladin were half-dragging David and Griffin. And they couldn't Jump to escape. They were both wrapped in electric cables. Griffin seemed the worse off of the two, he was hanging from Roland's arms, half-unconscious. Falcon suspected that he had put up a fight.

"Hello, Falcon," said Roland calmly, signalling to the now terrified guards that they could go. Falcon shivered. Roland's voice seemed to conjure up images of death, and despair, of hate and destruction.

Roland smiled at Falcon. "So," he said, seemingly unaware of the approaching roar of heat and flames. "You thought you could hide from us? You thought you were untouchable?" He laughed casually. Falcon slowly curled her hands into fists. This man had killed her parents when she was too young to even remember them. He wasn't going to take her brother. Not if she had any say in the matter.

Whoosh! Falcon Jumped next to Roland and punched him in the side of his head, quickly Jumping back to where she had been. Roland narrowed his eyes and dropped Griffin unceremoniously on the floor. "Play-time's over," he muttered, drawing a zapper from his belt.

Falcon had expected this. Jumping to Griffin, she grabbed his shoulder before Roland could do anything, Jumping him just outside the building.

Falcon ripped the cables off her brother, ignoring the sharp pain that the shocks gave her. "I'll be back in a sec," she whispered in Griffin's ear, unsure whether he could hear her or not. She had to go back for David.

When she Jumped back into the reception, the Paladins were ready. Ducking and Jumping, she made it close to Roland's colleague. "Boo!" she screamed in his face. He stumbled backwards in surprise. Falcon grinned, and grabbed David, Jumping him to where she had left Griffin.

Griffin was fully conscious now, and he helped Falcon unwrap David. "Let's go!" shouted Griffin as they got the last cable free. He grabbed Falcon and David, and Jumped. Griffin felt an unfamiliar jolt as they disappeared.

They landed in a dark, damp cave. Immediately, Griffin knew something was wrong. He stared around wildly. Falcon. He'd left her behind. He'd left her with Roland. Without a word of explanation to David, he Jumped again, back to New York.

Falcon was slumped on the floor by the burning Paladin building, tied to the front door. Griffin Jumped to her side. He snarled. They must have got her in the last second before they'd Jumped. Roland was going to die for this. Griffin heard footsteps approaching, and Jumped a few metres away, acting on instinct.

"Griffin," Roland smiled. "So glad you could join us." The smile disappeared. "Now I'm going to finish the job I started with your parents."

Griffin screamed, and rushed at Roland, ignoring the cables that wrapped around him as he ran. Ramming into his enemy, they both tumbled to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, Griffin saw David appear and tackle the other Paladin. He grunted. The kid wasn't completely useless then.

Roland shoved a stick in Griffin's ribs and shocked him, landing Griffin on the ground. Griffin growled and rolled upright, ripping the cables off himself. He wasn't going to let any Paladin get the better of him, especially not Roland.

On the steps, Falcon was conscious. "Griffin!" she screamed, coughing from the smoke now billowing out of the door, flinching involuntarily from the shocks. "Go!"

Griffin shook his head, not looking away from Roland. He wasn't going to leave her.

Falcon looked desperately between Griffin and David. They weren't winning. The wounds from their encounter with the Paladins inside were slowing them down. She could hear sirens in the distant. The police were coming, probably an ambulance and a fire engine too. And Paladin back-up. Roland wasn't stupid. He wouldn't take on three Jumpers without a plan B. Falcon could feel her head going fuzzy from the constant electricity. Griffin wouldn't leave without her, she knew how stubborn he was. But David…

Falcon took a deep breath, aware that she didn't have long. "David!"

David raised a hand in her direction, not looking away from his Paladin. Falcon groaned. What was it with men and not listening?

"David! Go! Make Griffin go with you! Make him leave!" she bawled, before sliding back into oblivion.

David heard her, and acted immediately. He too knew that they couldn't win this. Not here. Tearing off the most recent cable to wrap around him, he turned, Jumping as he did so. Barely materialising, he grabbed Griffin, Jumping them both back to the cave.

"No!" yelled Griffin, the veins on his neck standing out with frustration. David held on grimly, counter-acting any Jump Griffin tried to make. Griffin fought him fiercely. As long as he kept contact, they would both live. Well, Griffin would. David would probably be murdered by Griffin after this. Too late now.

After David judged that enough time had passed, he let Griffin go. Griffin swung wildly at David, a blow that David easily dodged, then Jumped back to New York. David left him, aware that if he followed, Griffin would probably kill him.

Griffin spun round, ignoring the gasps from the gathered crowd. Falcon was no-where in sight. Griffin screamed into the sky. They had taken her! His sister. His secret. The one person he cared about, and she was gone. Griffin Jumped over to the building, ignoring the fire-fighters that surrounded it, and began punching the heated stone, oblivious to the pain, imagining Roland's face on the wall. When the police came to drag him away, he fought them too, hurling abuse, furious tears streaking down his face. It took six men to hold him, eight to drag him to the police van. Nothing mattered anymore. Roland had escaped, and he had taken Griffin's life with him.

**A/N: So what did you think? I feel guilty saying this, as I don't know when I'll update, but I hope it won't be long, so please could I have two reviews again? Please? It's nice to know what you guys think. Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jumper.**

**A/N: Yay, two chapters in one day! Admittedly, this one's really short, but still. I'm not sure whether Falcon is too wimpy in this chapter, but I like it, so it's staying. Unless I hate it later.**

**Chapter Seventeen - The Dark**

Falcon woke. There was darkness. Complete darkness. She put her fingers to her eyes to check they were open. They were. Had they blinded her, or was she just blind. Oh, God, what if she was blind? She would never be able to Jump anywhere new again. The Paladins would gradually find all her Jump-spots, then catch her and kill her. Then Falcon remembered that they already had her, and her stomach shrivelled in dread.

Falcon concentrated on the lair, not caring whether it was unsafe, just wanting to escape. A jabbing came from the air as she tried to Jump, shocking her whole body. Gasping, Falcon tried again, and the same happened. It was like the air itself was electrified. And somehow Jumping activated it. So, she was stuck.

Feeling with her hands, sliding on her bum, Falcon managed to find a wall. Edging along it, she squirmed herself into a corner. She was going to die. The Paladins had her. She curled up, hands over her head, in the dark, and whimpered. She couldn't Jump. She didn't have Griffin. She couldn't see. She was going to die. The Paladins would use her to lure Griffin, then she would die. She was going to die. She was going to die.

Falcon began to cry, high, breathless sobs that shook her body. This was it. This was the end.

Watching the screen. Roland sighed, almost disappointed. "Well, that didn't take long," he muttered to himself. Turning to a technician, he began to issue instructions. "She's ready. Start the programme."

**A/N: Reviews please! Scratch the two review thing for the last chapter, just do (collectively) two for this one and tell me what you think of both! Please?**


End file.
